


Instincts

by BowTy_TheWritingPupper



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Gen, Werewolf Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowTy_TheWritingPupper/pseuds/BowTy_TheWritingPupper
Summary: Prompt: Explain why Enid transforms.  This was requested anonymously on my Tumblr at bow--ty.





	Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is connected to my other fanfiction Protecting the Puppy. I suggest you read that one first before you read this one so that you can understand what is going on, but you can read this one independently.

Despite her smooth and cool attitude, Enid sometimes had a hard time keeping calm. After years of hiding her true self from others, the times she did occasionally lose it were few and far between. It usually took something extreme to get her upset. Be it stress, danger, or, in her line of work, both could push her off the edge.

Her parents started teaching her to control herself ever since kindergarten. A few of the other kids were picking on her and it had not ended well for them. After that, she had gotten substantially better at controlling her temper. That was until she hit middle school. The mixture of puberty and peer pressure hadn't made her the fiery ball of rage she had been as a toddler, but it did make her revert back to herself. She stopped trying to talk to other people and just preferred to keep to herself. Things had started to look up for her when she and Elodie became friends and when she asked Rad on a date, but after giving them her trust and having it smashed to bits in front of her eyes, Enid was done with it all. She still kept mostly to herself, but her insecurities were well hidden behind a mask of cool indifference. The only nights that would ever make her lose her cool were the nights of the full moon. 

When KO entered her life, he threatened to tear down the facade she worked hard to build. Sometimes he tried to get her to care or to help, but he didn't know exactly was he was breaking down. He thought he was just breaking the stoic, cold attitude of an angsty teenager, but he was really destroying the cage of a vicious monster. She never planned to tell him that, either. She was content with dealing with it all on her own. Though it took a lot more effort to hide it as KO continued to crack her shell, she was willing to put in the effort rather worry or involve KO was such a dangerous topic.

She should have known that he would find out sooner or later. The incidents with her becoming more and more aggressively protective of him should have been the first sign, but Enid continued to believe that she was in control. However, that day of the full moon, she could feel herself slipping a lot more than usual.

She been on edge all day. If she wasn’t snapping at innocent customers, she was slinking around in the break room to avoid the stress. She really hated being short with the customers. Rude, yes, but never snippy. The last time she had done that, she had ended up sucking quite a few souls. It was not her proudest moment, but at least she felt like she had a reason that time. During that full moon day, though, she was just upset for no apparent reason. It was only around lunch that she realized why.

Her fangs had sprouted, which was not an unusual occurrence when she was hungry. Yet, even after she ate, she couldn’t get them to retract. Try as she might, she just couldn’t calm down enough to get them to go away. Enid could only sigh and try to put up her usual shield until the day was over. She knew very well that she could not hide until her shift was over. Mr. Gar would not hesitate to chew her out if she did so. Not willing to take that chance, Enid returned to her counter and struggled through the rest of the day.

Luckily, not too much went on during the rest of the day. The afternoon hit a slow spot in business on only a few customers went in and out. She was not sure if people could tell she was upset by her mannerisms or her looks, but everyone seemed wary of her as she checked them out. KO and Rad even kept their distance throughout the afternoon. She didn't try to ask them what gave it away. Instead, she kept to herself and counted the minutes down until her shift was over. She made sure that her shift on nights of the full moon ended before she began to change. However, she could tell that she was cutting it short that night.

As she packed up and was about to make her way through the door and get to the woods to be alone, KO decided that then was a good time to try to talk to her. She did her best to decline his offer to walk her home politely, but KO was persistent. She would have been lying if she denied that it was a little annoying. Even thinking that KO was annoying was a huge hint to Enid that she did not have much time left. The heat in her body had become almost overwhelming

Once she was confident that she had dissuaded KO's advances, she made her way to the woods. She preferred to go there to be alone during the full moon. Though she was perfectly safe at home despite going wild, she wanted to run free in nature. It was always her favorite place to be.

She could have walked the path from the plaza to the woods blindfolded. She walked there every month since she'd gotten that job. She hadn't even had to tell Mr. Gar why she needed to get off earlier on such nights. The older than had already known about her condition. How? She had no idea. The man just had an alarming insight that made Enid nervous, but she also trusted him to keep her secret. She was just grateful that he let her off to do it. The plaza would have gotten wrecked if he didn't but it was still his courtesy to let her leave.

When she finished the short trip to the woods, she didn't stop at the entrance. The phantom pains of the incoming transformation were biting away at her nerves. Her eyes burned, no doubt changing color as she trekked through the woods. The colors, scents, and sounds of the woods became warped and enhanced. The change in her senses was dizzying, but she continued to make her way deep into the woods and away from innocent people. She did catch a disturbing familiar scent in the as she walked, but she was too distracted to identify it. The pain had gotten much worse by that time. She was sure it was nothing compared to what her father had been through when he first started his transformations, but it was still excruciating.

Her teeth were the first thing to change. While they had been grown out into fangs for half of the day, they still grew, getting stronger and sharper as the transformation progressed. Her claws were next. Her fingernails blackened and extended into razor-sharp claws that could easily shred a small animal in a single swipe.

When her muscles tensed and spasmed beneath her, Enid decide that she had gone far enough. She thankfully didn't transform all the way like her father, but her body did still gain some wolf-like features. Her ears grew to a point and twitched as she listened to the sounds of the woods. Her hair grew longer, reaching her lower back. Her body swelled moderately with muscle, stretching her already tore tank top and pants. She growled, whined, and roared in pain before the transformation started to come to an end.

As Enid tried desperately to grasp onto the last of her humanity until morning, she hung onto her surroundings. Of all of the noises in the woods, one made her blood run cold.

"Enid!" The sound put Enid on high alert. Without a doubt, the call had come from KO. Suddenly, she realized what the familiar scent from earlier was. Panic set in as she sniffed the air and tried to pinpoint where he was. She growled in frustration and looked in his direction. Before she could attempt to find him, her mind started to slip.

Enid let out a disgruntled sound between a growl and a hiss before losing herself to the beast completely.

**Author's Note:**

> My little one-shot is complete! Though I love the supernatural (especially werewolves), I have surprisingly never written a werewolf transformation scene, let alone a werepire transformation scene. This is my take on when Enid transforms, so please keep in mind that I just put a personal twist on it. I really enjoyed writing this and look forward to doing more fics like this in the future. I really hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a kudos, share, and comment if you can! I really hope you enjoy the story! Have a good one!


End file.
